


TtH • Story • Radical

by Angelfirenze



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mild Dom!River, Sub!Jayne;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelfirenze/pseuds/Angelfirenze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was killing him with her brain, just like she said she would.</p><table class="verticaltable"></table>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, the Crisis series isn't over yet because like I said before, I'm thinking about Jayne's time in the hangar after 'Ariel' and then 'Trash', after that and this sort of took shape, so it's a part four of sorts...it's taken awhile, but this ship wants to fly.

**Radical**   
_By Angelfirenze_

**Disclaimer:** If they were mine, a certain part of the Big Damned Movie would have ended with a spectacularly showy landing on Mr. Universe's hangar. Alas...

**Summary:** She was killing him with her brain, just like she said she would.

**Notes:** Apparently, the Crisis series isn't over yet because like I said before, I'm thinking about Jayne's time in the hangar after 'Ariel' and then 'Trash', after that and this sort of took shape, so it's a part four of sorts...it's taken awhile, but this ship wants to fly.

**Pairings:** pre-Simon/Kaylee, explicit River/Jayne, pre-Mal/Inara, Zoe/Wash;

**Warnings:** Mild Dom!River, Sub!Jayne;

Radical

The first time they had each other, it took a long time for him to figure out that they'd both wanted it and that he shouldn't be shot like a dog. Because he certainly had felt he should be. Except that that was only when he was able to concentrate because it was so damned hard to think with her movin' and gyratin' all on top of him and not once did she make a sound, not one damned time did she move him or hurt his neck.

Her eyes stayed locked on his like some kind of homin' beacon, explosions behind his eyes showin' 'im colors he'd never known before. She was killing him with her brain, just like she said she would. According to him, when she'd said that, he'd wanted nothing more than to get up and run back to his bunk, lock the door and hide in his bed with Vera cocked and ready. But then she'd come in the infirmary she hated so much, but her brother was so fond of ("We've got the same troubles...") and he didn't know the word 'dichotomy', but it would have fit so well just then.

When she said it -- "Dichotomy" -- he thought she was going to start cuttin' on him like them ruttin' mad men at that _hwun dan_ -filled Academy place. But then she stepped upward, as if she was floatin' on air, and sat astride him, her head turning this way and that to look at him like...he wasn't one to know at all because she was sat right across him _there_ and suddenly everything felt warm and she was reaching forward to stroke his face, a calmness she'd never yet shown on hers as she smiled and whispered, "This isn't a bathtub, no swimming pool -- no lake...so why are we so wet?"

Jayne gulped as well as he could, unable to turn away, but wishing so much that he wasn't gettin' so hard he couldn't damned well think straight. She was right, she _was_ wet and it was startin' to soak through the shorts she wore under her dresses for whenever she felt like flippin' around like a damned...Jayne's mouth went slack as he watched her eyes close and then she reached between them and started doin' things with her fingers that made her moan quietly, deep down in her throat, and he felt like he was going to explode if he couldn't do something about this ache inside him soon.

But she had already shown him she was in control and damn it if he didn't _like_ it. River had a tiny bit of a smile on her face as she started to move somehow and her shorts slid down to her ankle and onto the floor and then she was naked on top of him under that dress, but then he could feel his pants all undone and himself slowly comin' free, wet, just like she said as she began to slide against him, the sensation like a million little stars marching back and forth in front of his brain out of hers, tryin' to tell him something he just couldn't understand.

"This...wr..." he started to try to say, but she shushed him, that smile back on her face as she moved like something out of one of the stories -- the genie from that lamp.

Gently, she leaned forward and licked his lip and he couldn't think anymore, watching and couldn't look away as she moved on him and moved until finally her eyes slid shut and her mouth fell open in one perfect 'O' as she shuddered against him as if they was Wash in the cockpit tryin' to land without killin' them all.

He felt the pressure inside him get to be as if his head was gonna explode and then the front of her dress that had draped over him darkened as he came in waves, his seed covering her all down her chest even as she let her nails dig into his arms, leaving her marks on him.

She hopped off him, landing like a cat except on two legs, and then cleaned and scrubbed and changed and then was gone. She had slowly poured water on him to absorb the extra. But she was gone, quietly as she arrived.

And Jayne was left blinking with a hole in the pit of his stomach that he didn't know what to do with. He didn't then know it was love.

Later on, when Simon finally let him up, the doctor just assumed that River had taken her pound of flesh from Jayne and just about smirked as he offered to clean the marks her nails had left.

Jayne refused, instead secretly counting the days until they'd healed all themselves, lining them up against the day when she stood by his ear and breathed into him as she lay his hands on her belly and fear like no other had gripped him, but she'd shushed him and kissed his cheek.

"Dichotomy," she'd repeated, the happy gush in her voice flowing into his heart and suddenly he didn't care of her brother or the captain comin' after him with an ax or a sword or whatever. He and Vera'd be ready for them. She was going to be his now.

Just like he was already hers.

**END**

## The End

You have reached the end of "Radical". This story is complete.

  * [Please add a review](http://www.tthfanfic.org/addreview.php?no=22889&chapter=1&cid=100426) or [Read Reviews](http://www.tthfanfic.org/Reviews-22889/)
  * If this is one of your favorite stories, [make a recommendation](http://www.tthfanfic.org/recommend.php?no=22889&chapter=1)
  * Tell your friends about this story - short address http://tthf.me/Glre
  * "[Footsteps](http://www.tthfanfic.org/Story-24410/Angelfirenze+Footsteps.htm)" is the next story in the ["Crisis"](http://www.tthfanfic.org/Series-1484) series.
  * [View Related Stories](http://www.tthfanfic.org/RelatedStories-22889/Angelfirenze+Radical.htm)
  * [Latest stories](http://www.tthfanfic.org/latest.php)



  
Story [ Reviews ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/Reviews-22889-1/) [ Statistics ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/StoryInfo-22889-1/) [ Related Stories ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/RelatedStories-22889-1/) [ Tracking ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/StoryTracking-22889-1/)

  
[Published Authors [3229/21538]](http://www.tthfanfic.org/authors.php) • [Crossover Stories [19652/24106]](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) • [Answered Challenges [948/5734]](http://www.tthfanfic.org/challenges.php) • [Complete FFAs [2821/4364]](http://www.tthfanfic.org/ficforall.php)  


  
Site code originally based on Storyline ©IO Designs 2002. All stories posted remain the property of their respective authors;  
permission from the author is required to publish them elsewhere. Any trade marks that appear on the site are used without permission and  
remain the property of their respective owners. All donations are used to provide the service; no profits are made by the site owners,  
developers, or authors from publishing works on this site.


	2. Footsteps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It honestly doesn't matter at this point, anyway.

Footsteps  
By Angelfirenze

Disclaimer: If they were mine, a certain part of the Big Damned Movie would have ended with a spectacularly showy landing on Mr. Universe's hangar. Alas...

Summary: It honestly doesn't matter at this point, anyway.

Notes: Okay, obviously, this series is going to be out of order. It demands and I must obey for fear of writer's block.

Pairings: Simon/Kaylee, River/Jayne - but gen, really, for this particular chapter;

Footsteps

The first time Gabriel gets up the courage to try to contact his children, himself, it's been another six months. River, he realizes, has likely given birth once more at this point (the thought of missing not one but both of his grandchildrens' births fills him with a shame he didn't think he could feel even now) and their family is likely busy with the new child or children. 

Gabriel shudders and realizes, then, that even if he wanted to send a wave to either of his children...or their family...he has no idea where they are. The only thing he's ever known was that they'd been on a Firefly-class ship called Serenity for over seven years. It was only with Simon and River's own waves that he ever saw the faces of anyone they were with or heard any names. His son-in-law's name is apparently some masculine form of 'Jane', which Gabriel finds perplexing, but it isn't as if he can do anything about it.

It honestly doesn't matter at this point, anyway. 

Gabriel knows nothing about whether or not Simon has gotten married or had any children of his own - he spent more time with Simon here at home...home. Was it ever? But he's spent more time with Simon in the long run and now finds he knows slightly more about River, which isn't very much at all.

He remembers, for the thousandth time, that Blackout zone and Simon's efforts to contact River for all those years. He remembers how fruitless his son had felt his efforts to be for so long. He wonders now how Simon did it at all. Gabriel cannot simply traipse off to clandestine meetings with anyone to get information on his children. He wouldn't even know where to start.

Ignorance. He, father of two geniuses, never knew himself to be so ignorant.

So it's a complete surprise when, entirely out of nowhere, a man in brown calls him up on a wave in his office. Gabriel blinks and shrinks back slightly into his chair as the man gets himself a good look at Gabriel and then chuckles ruefully.

"Well. I have to say - uh, well, hell, I don't know iffen you got a title like the esteemed doctor here, but well, Tam, this is just...well, all kinds of interestin'. River calls up your coordinates and all, just looks me in the eye like, 'This's somethin' you gotta do. I would, but I'm busy. Critters an' all.' She's my co-pilot, you know, our River."

Gabriel blinks again and suddenly realizes this must be Captain Malcolm Reynolds - commander, as it were, of the ship his children have called home and will for as long as they can. Then Captain Reynolds' final words catch up with him.

'Our River'.

Gabriel struggles not to object or even frown. He had this coming, he damned well knows.

"I-I'm..."

But the words peter out. What could Gabriel say to this man to describe himself? The only words he can think of are 'fool', 'ass', the Mandarin for each...

Gabriel falls silent.

But the captain's voice and face both harden, then, "Yeah, I know who you are. The doc pulls bullets and go se outta me all the time. I better know who you are iffen I want to curse you and not him with all that pain. 'Course, he does dope me half the time, so there's that kind of mercy."

The captain's face takes on a careless sort of darkness, "Somethin' I reckon you wouldn't know a damned thing about."

Gabriel can't stop himself from flinching, nor wincing when the captain's mocking chuckle flutters over him. He curses for a while in Mandarin, taking a spin in the chair he sits in, surrounded by an odd array of plastic dinosaurs, before leaning on the console that seemingly separates them so closely instead of likely millions of miles.

Gabriel continuously wants to invoke a god, but has no idea which one to choose or even why.

"Listen," Captain Reynolds says quietly, in an even more hardened tone and Gabriel forces himself not to react again. "I'm doin' this only - only because River asked me to. Seems to think you should meet your grandkids. But I sure as hell ain't gonna make it easy on you. And I know damned well that you'll be meetin' Jayne and Vera when you get here - if you get here..."

But then the captain pauses in his threats and stares down at the console before looking directly into what he might or might not know are Gabriel's eyes, "But I'll do it 'cause she asked and if anything's been my good luck, it's my little albatross. You gave her and Simon away, both. Time to play catch up, you zázhÒng. Have fun."

The screen goes black, then, and Gabriel realizes he only said one word. He has every belief the captain meant it to go this way.

Slowly, quietly, Gabriel leaves his office and begins to pack. The wave will be returned eventually and Gabriel wants to be ready.

It's the only chance he has, he won't waste it again.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: 
> 
> go se - shit.  
> zázhÒng - son of a bitch.


End file.
